Metal Gear Solid Philanthropy
by Brandon l Watson
Summary: Solid Snake and Otacon have formed Philanthropy. Otacon has received an e-mail on the whereabouts of a new Metal Gear in development. However, the e-mail is anonymous. Could it be a trap? Otacon and Snake have to find out for themselves.


Chapter 1

The tip

Otacon was sitting down at his computer browsing through the Internet, and checking e-mails to see if he could get any information on any Metal gears in development. Ever since Otacon created Metal Gear Rex, a nuclear bipedal mecha that potentially could destroy all of humanity, he felt that it was his duty to protect the world from the development of Metal Gears.

Snake had his Mk. 23 pistol dismantled on the table, cleaning and maintaining his weapon. Also on the table, were bits and pieces of equipment. Frag grenades, binoculars, thermal goggles, a suppressor, and magazines all neatly lined up ready for use.

Hal and Snake were part of Philanthropy, an anti-metal gear organisation. They had destroyed countless Metal Gears around the world since its founding.

"Snake," Hal yelled. "I found something."

Snake sighed with annoyance. This was the 7th time today Hal said that.

"What is it now Otacon?"

Hal replied, "I've got an e-mail mentioning something about a Metal Gear. The e-mail is anonymous though."

"So, what does it say?"

"All it says is Metal Gear, EU, underground tunnel." Hal replied, "Any ideas?"

Snake thought about it.

"Uhh… I know that the EU stands for European Union."

Otacon replied, "I wonder what it means by underground tunnel then?"

Then Otacon thought of something.

"Unless it means the undersea channel tunnel."

Snake got up from his chair, and walked over to Otacon's desk.

"Otacon," Snake said, "Why would Metal Gear be in an undersea railway tunnel?"

Otacon cut in, "C'mon Snake, think about it. It's the perfect location. It's underground, so no one can see it. It has a rail line to bring in supplies. Maybe there's more to that tunnel than just civilian transport."

Snake thought about the possibility of a Metal Gear being there. Otacon did give some good points.

"Okay Otacon, I guess you do have a good point, but what about the sender of the e-mail. Didn't you say it was anonymous? What if it's a hoax?"

"I'll look into it. I'll see if I can hack into any government systems to see if I can confirm that. In the meantime, you should get some rest. You've been working at those weapons all day."

Snake nodded.

Snake didn't bother going to sleep. Instead, he went into the kitchen for a smoke. He couldn't go outside because they officially died at shadow Moses Island. Snake and Hal lived in a basement of an unused apartment building in New York.

It was the perfect place in a city that never sleeps, but Snake couldn't risk blowing their cover, so he always turned on an extractor fan when he "needed" to smoke.

Hal didn't know Snake was smoking. He said to Snake countless times to stop. Snake couldn't be bothered with Hal going on and on about it. So, he always smoked without Hal knowing about it.

After a short period, Snake finished up and made sure all the smoke was extracted before going back to see Hal. Snake came back in to find Hal still searching on the Internet.

"Any luck?" Snake said.

"Yup," Otacon replied.

I hacked into some EU Government systems. They're developing a Metal Gear in an underground base below the rail tunnel itself. Just as I said, the rail tunnel is used to bring in supplies as well as serving as a train tunnel for civilian transport, obviously to make it look as if that's the point of the tunnel.

Snake looked at the scale of this.

"Otacon," Snake said, "How do you suppose we get to that underground base without being detected?"

"All you have to do is get on the train dressed like a civilian, then jump off when you get to the area where the main entrance to the base is. You could also get a bite to eat while on the train."

"Tasty." Snake said.

"Great. You've got a big mission ahead of you Snake. You'd better get some sleep... this time."

"Hey," Snake said, "How did you know I didn't go to sleep the first time?"

"I'm not deaf Snake; I know when you're smoking. You can hear that fan a mile away!"

Snake replied, "Guess I better work on my stealth then."

Otacon laughed. "See you in the morning."

_This is all I've got done at the moment. I'm working on chapter 2. _

_What do you think? Please leave a comment._


End file.
